For better or worse?
by marspotterfan33343
Summary: Harry meets a girl named calandra smith and after only one drunk night together their lives will change forever will it be for better or worse?


AN: Before you read this story know that it is a myspace roleplaying conversation put into story formation. i edited it and put it on here so enjoy it!

Rated m for mature content and language!

p.s.: if you want to role play with these caracters here are their myspace urls harry will add regular people as well. and woke up that morning and rolled out of bed. she looked in the mirror and thought to her self that she was ugly. so she went to her closet and got out the new outfit she had gotten, and went to shower, and came out about an hour later with the outfit on. She looked in the mirror one more time adjusting the hatlter belly shirt and making sure that the skirt looked ok. She sat on the bed and put on a pair of high heels, when she was done she stood in front of the mirror and sighed messing with her hair a bit then turned to head out the door.

She saw that many guys were looking at her as she headed down to hogsmade. She sighed as one of them whistled at her. She knew it was only cause of the was only cause of the way she was dressed so she didnt listen. as she got there she looked around and looked into her purse to see how much money she had so she knew wat all she wanted to do. she had enough to get some chocolate frogs and a firewhiskey or two. So she headed into the sweets shop and got some chocolate frogs and got in line. after she paid for the chocolate frogs she stepped out side. and looked around. she messed with her top and headed to the pub.

Harry sat at the pub slowly sipping on some beer getting drunk and was looking around when he saw the door open and close and saw a girl his age walk in. He looked at her and smiled and she came and sat next to him. He looked at her clothes she looked beautiful.

she looked at him and smiled back. she got a beer, and she saw he was looking at her clothes and not her. "my name is Calandra, Calandra Smith. and you" she looked at him and smiled relizing he was very handsome.

"Harry potter" He said taking another sip of beer and looking back at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at him looking around before and after he took a drink. she chuckled a bit and just looked at him not able to look away.

He finished his beer and got up with a smile and walked out of the pub.

"hey where are you going? "she got up and followed him.

He smiled and looked at her taking her hand. she smiled a bit shocked that he was holding her hand but held his and walked along side him. He kept walking. she kept moving closer to him.

"So where are we going?" She asked. she asked wondering where he was taking her.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"It dont matter to me" she smiled and walked with him.

"how about my place?" He asked looking at her in the eyes.

She blushes deeply as he does this. "I dont care where we go just so it far from there!" she motioned towards the castle.

He apparated them to his house and looked at her "So what do you think?" he asked.

She smiled looking at him then at the house, "Its beautiful she smiled she wondered what the inside looked like.

He Took her into the house and sat on the sofa looking at her to do the same. She sat next to him and just sat quietly waiting for him to say something or suggest something to do.

He looked at her and kissed her. She was shocked at first then relaxed and kissed him back. He opened his lips slightly his tongue begging for entry. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly glad he was leading and not her. He stopped kissing her and broke the kiss. She opened her eyes and just looked at him. He looked back into her eyes. She just lay there looking into his beautiful eyes. She smiled and looked at him.

"yes?" she asked it looked as though he wanted to say something.

"I love you!" he replied and kissed her again. her heart skipped a beat as he said this she kissed him back closing her eyes and deepening the kiss slowly. He pulled off his shirt. Her heart rate quickened with every move he made and she couldnt move. He pulled off her shirt. she lay there on top of him kissing him still in shock at what he had said. still not able to really move. He flipped them so she was on top. She smiled as he did this. she opened her eyes to look into his eyes. She broke the kiss to get a breath and layed there on top of him. not knowing what to do.

He kept kissing her and they had sex until they fell asleep and he woke up the next morning she was still on top of him and he wasnt quite sure who she was because they had both been drunk.

She lay there asleep on his chest. She sighed and turned her head still asleep. He looked at her again. She lay there sleeping her arms around him. He shook her waking her up.

She woke up a bit confused she put her hand on her head. "O man what happened?" she asked. He looked at her. I think we had sex! "he replied" looking at her.

"What if your pregnant?" He asked

"I dont know" she said sorta sitting up her eyes widened at the thought.

"your taking a test right now!" He replied getting up.

"but it hasnt been long enough!" She replied.

"It has with these!" He held up the tests and looked at her. "They will tell you right after!" He said and he made her take one. It read pregnant and she was devastated.


End file.
